Universe Cross X
Universe Cross X is a mega Crossover game delevupt by Arc Systom and Capcom for the PS4,X-Box One,Nintendo Switch and PC. Other companys who work on the game are Square Enix,Bankai Namko, Nintendo ,Sega, Disney, Nether realm studios, Team Ninja, and allot more. Plot a Mystrius Being from out of the Universe has brought beings from over forty diffrent Universes togever to a place called Universe X battle in a battle royal style tournament. The Winner well get ANY wish they want granted but what is this being and what is its true intengions. Characters and Themes Abel -Street Fighter Abomination -Marvel Ace -Final Fantasy Ada Wong -Resident Evil Adam Taurus -RWBY Adam Warlock -Marvel Aegis -Persona Agent 9-Spyro Agent Six-Genarator Rex Aggregor -Ben 10 AiAiSkin MeeMee-Super Monkey Ball Aikuro Mikisugi-Kill La Kill Akainu-One Piece Aku-Samurai Jack AkumaSkin ONI -Street Fighter Akihiko -Persona 4 Albert Wesker-Resident Evil Albus Dumbledore-Harry Potter Alex-Street Fighter Alex Kidd-Alex Kid Alexander Anderson-Hellsing Algol-Soul Calibur Alisa Bosconovitch-Tekken Alita ForlandSkin Fails Original Body -Murder Princess- Alpha 152 -Dead Or Alive Alphonse Elric-Fullmetal Alchemist Alucard C- Castlevania Alucard -Hellsing Alucard RAV-Rosario + Vampire Amethyst -Steven Universe Amigo -Samba de Amigo Amon -Avatar the Legend of Korra Amy-Soul Calibur Amy Rose-Sonic the Hedgehog Anakaris-Darkstalkers Android 16-Dragon Ball Android 18 with 17Skin Android 17 with 18-Dragon Ball Ang Leung-Legend of the Dragon Anita-Darkstalkers Anna Williams-Tekken Anri Sonohara/Saki-Durarara Ansem-Kingdom Hearts Ant Man and the WaspLang and Nadia PymSkin Hank Pym and Jannet Van Dyne -Marvel Antylamon -Digimon Tamers Applejack-My Little Poney Friendship is magic April O'Neil-TMNT 2012 Aqua-Kingdom Hearts AquamanSkin Ocean Master -DC Aragorn-Lord of the Ring Ardyn Lucis Caelum-Final Fantasy Arya Stark-Game of Thrones Asami Sato-Avatar the Legend of Korra Asgore-Undertale Ashi-Samurai Jack Asriel-Undertale Astaroth-Soul Calibur Asuka Kazama-Tekken Asura-Asura's Wrath Avatar Aang Skin Adult Aang-Avatar the Last Airbender Avatar Korra-Avatar the Legend of Korra Ayane-Dead or Alive Azrael-Blazblue Azula-Avatar the Last Airbender B.B. Hood-Darkstalkers B.D. Joe-Crazy Taxi Baek Doo San-Tekken Balrog-Street Fighter Bandana Waladee-Kirby Bane-DC Bang Shishigami- Blazblue Baraka-Mortal Kombat Bardockskin Gine -Dragon Ball Baron Zemo-Marvel Bartz Klauser-Final Fantasy Bass-Mega Man Bass Armstrong-Dead Or Alive BatmanSkins Batman Beyond,The Batman who laughs -DC Bayman -Dead Or Alive BayonettaSkin Jeanne- Bayonetta Byakuya -Under Night In Birth Beast Boy-DC Beat- Jet Set Radio Bebop-TMNT 2012 Beelzemon-Digimon Tamers BeerusSkin Champa-Dragon Ball Beingal-Legend of the Dragon Bellatrix Lestrange-Harry Potter Ben Tennyson Skin Albedo-Ben 10 Bentley The Yeti-Spyro Bentley the Turtle-Sly Cooper Bismuth-Steven Universe Beyonka-Spyro Big Boss-Metal Gear Big Daddy -Bioshock Bill Cipher-Gravity Falls Billy Hatcher-Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Bishamon-Darkstalkers Black Canary Skin White Cannery -DC Black Cat -Marvel Black Knight-Generator Rex Black Manta-DC Black Panther-Marvel Black Widow-Marvel Blackbeard-One Piece Bladewolf-Metal Gear Blake Belladonna -RWBY Blanka-Street Fighter Blaze -Mortal Kombat Blaze The Cat-Sonic Blue Beetle-DC Boa Hancock-One Piece Bob Richards-Tekken Bobo Haha-Generator Rex Bolin-Avatar The Legend of Korra Bonanza Bros. (Mobo and Robo)-Bonanza Bros Boruto Uzumaki-Naruto Booster Gold-DC BowserSkin Dry Bowser -Super Mario Bowser JRSkin Larry,Morton,Wendy,Iggy,Roy,Lemmy,Ludwig-Super Mario Bo’Rai Cho-Mortal Kombat Brad Wong-Dead Or Alive BrainiacSkin Brainiac 5-DC Breach-Generator Rex Brienne of Tarth-Game of Thrones Broly Skin 2018 reboot-Dragon Ball Bronn with Tyrion Lannister-Game of Thrones Bronze Tiger-DC Brook-One Piece Bryan Fury-Tekken C- Viper-Street Fighter Cabba Skin Tarbel -Dragon Ball CableSkin Bishop-Marvel Caius Ballad -Final Fantasy Professor Finbarr Calamitous-Jimmy Neutron Cammy-Street Fighter Captain AmericaSkin Sam Willson Captain America,Hydra Cap -Marvel Captain Atom-DC Captain ColdSkin Mr Frieze - DC- Captain Falcon Skin Black Shadow-F-Zero Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force-Dragon Ball Captain Marvel-Marvel Captain Qwark-Ratchet & Clank Carmelita Fox-Sly Cooper Carmine- Under night in-birth Carnage-Marvel Casey Jones-TMNT 2012 Cassandra-Soul Calibur Cassie Cage-Mortal Kombat X Catwoman-DC Caulifla -Dragon Ball Cecil Harvey -Final Fantasy Cecilia -Murder Princess Celty Sturluson- Durura Cervantes-Soul Calibur Charmcaster -Ben 10 Carl Clover -Blazblue Chase Young - Xiaolin Showdown Chaos -Under Night In Birth Cheetah -DC Chie -Persona 4 Chris Redfield-Resident Evil Christie -Dead or Alive Christie Monteiro -Tekken ChuChus-ChuChu Rocket! Chun Li-Street Fighter Cinder Fall -RWBY Circe -Generator Rex Claire Redfield -Resident Evil Clare/ Teresa -Claymore Clay Bailey -Xiaolin showdown Clockwerk 2.0-Sly Cooper Cloud Strife-Final Fantasy Cloud of Darkness-Final Fantasy Cody -Street Fighter/Final Fight Cole MacGrathSkin Evil Cole - Infamus Corrin [ Male or Female ]-Fire Embelm Count Veger- Jak and Daxter Craig Marduk -Tekken Crash Bandicoot Skin Coco Bandicoot-Crash Bandicoot Crocker-Fairy Odd Parents Cyborg-DC Cyclops-Marvel Cyrax-Mortal Kombat D-Reaper Jeri Type -Digimon Tamers DR M -Sly Cooper Dampierre-Soul Calibur Dan Hibiki-Street Fighter Danny PhantomSkin Dark Danny -Danny Phantom Dante-Devil May Cry Dante Vale-Huntik Darkseid -DC Darkstar-Ben 10 Darth Vader -Star Wars Dhalsim -Street Fighter DeadpoolSkin Gwenpool-Marvel Deadshot -DC Deathstroke-DC Decidueye-Pokemon Demitri Maximoff-Darkstalkers Deneve -Claymore Diddy KongSkin Dixie Kong -Donky Kong Dipper and Mabel Pines-Gravity Falls Director Armstrong-Metal Gear Discord - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Doctor Animo -Ben 10 Doctor Nefarious -Ratchet & Clank Dominikov-Murder Princess Donatello -TMNT 2012 Donkey Kong[Extra Skin Funky Kong -Donkey Kong Donovan Baine -Darkstalkers Doomsday-DC Dormammu-Marvel Dr Doom -Marvel Dr Drakken-Kim Possible Dr EggmanSkin Eggman Nega -Sonic the Hedgehog Dr Fate -DC Dr Neo Cortex-Crash Bandicoot Dr Strange Skin Baron Mordo-Marvel Dr Octopuss -Marvel Dr Wally-Megaman Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter Drax the Destroyer-Marvel Duck Hunt -Duck Hunt Duff Killigan-Kim Possible D’Vorah-Mortal Kombat E- 123 Omega -Sonic the hedgehog Eclipsa Butterfly Skin Moon Butterfly-Star VS the Forces of Evil] Ed -Street Fighter Eddy Gordo -Tekken Edge Master-Soul Calibur Edward Elric-Fullmetal Alchemist El Toro Fuerte-Jackie Chan Adventures Elder Toguro-Yu Yu Hakosho Eliot-Dead Or Alive Eliza -Tekken Emmett Graves-Starhawk Enchantress -Marvel Enchantress -DC Envy-Fullmetal Alchemist Ermac-Mortal Kombat Erron Black -Mortal Kombat Es -Blazblue Etrigan The Demon-DC Exdeath -Final Fantasy F.A.N.G-Street Fighter Falco-Starfox Falke -Street Fighter Farther-Fullmetal Alchemist Fat Princess-Fat Princess Faye Valentine-Cowboy Beepbop Fei Long-Street Fighter Felicia-Darkstalkers Feng Wei-Tekken Ferra/Torr-Mortal Kombat Firestorm-DC Firion-Final Fantasy Fluttershy -My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fox Mccloud -StarFox Franky-One Piece Freddy Krueger-Nightmare on Elms Street Frieza Skins Cooler,Frost and King Cold-Dragon Ball Frisk Skin Chara-Undertale Frost-Mortal Kombat Future TrunksSkin Tapion-Dragon Ball Gabranth-Final Fantasy Gallantmon-Digimon Tamers Gamora-Marvel Gandalf-Lord of the Rings Ganondorf Skin Demise-The Legend of Zelda ] Garland-Final Fantasy Garnet -Steven Universe Garra -Naruto Gehahim-The Legend of Zelda Gen Fu-Dead or Alive General Kuvira -Avatar The Legend of Korra Genkai-Yu Yu Hakusho Genre-Dead or Alive Ghost RiderSkin Ghost Rider Roberto "Robbie" Reyes-Marvel Ghostfreak/Zascare-Ben 10 Giganta -DC Gigas-Tekken Gilgamesh-Final Fantasy Gilius Thunderhead-Golden Axe Gill -Street Fighter Gill -Kim Possible Gimli-Lord of the Rings Gluttony-Fullmetal Alchemist Gnasty Gnorc-Spyro GohanSkin Great Saiyaman -Dragon Ball GokuSkin Goku Black-Dragon Ball Golbez-Final Fantasy Gollum-Lord of the Ring Gordeau-Under Night In birth Gorilla Grodd-DC Goro-Mortal Kombat Gotenks-Dragon Ball Gouken-Street Fighter Grandpa Max-Ben 10 Greed-Fullmetal Alchemist Green ArrowSkin Speedy-DC Green GoblinSkin Hobgoblin-Marvel Green LanternJordon,John Stewart,Guy Gardner,Kyle Rayner,Simon Baz or Jessica Cruz-DC Gregor Clegane with Cersei Lannister-Game of Thrones Greninja-Pokemon Greyhound-Metal Gear Grier-Huntik Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-Bleach Grunkle Stan-Gravity Falls Guile-Street Fighter Guy-Street Fighter/Final Fight Gwen Tennyson-Ben 10 Hades-Kid Icarus Hak foo-Jackie Chan Adventures Hakumen-Blazblue Haley Long-American Dragon Jake Long Hannibal Roy Bean-Xiaolin Showdown Harley Quinn-DC Harry Potter-Harry Potter Hawkeye-Marvel Hawkgirl-DC Hayate-Dead Or Alive Hazama-Blazblue Hazel Rainart-RWBY Heihachi Mishima-Tekken Helen-Claymore Helena Douglas-Dead Or Alive Hercule-Dragon Ball Hermione Granger Hex-Ben 10 Hiei-Yu Yu Hakusho Hilde-Soul Calibur HinataSkin Nenji -Naruto Hit-Dragon Ball Hitomi-Dead Or Alive Honoka-Dead Or Alive Houka Inumuta-Kill La Kill Hsien-Ko-Darkstalkers Hugo-Street Fighter/Final Fight Huitzil-Darkstalkers HulkSkin Totally Awesome Hulk-Marvel Human Torch-Marvel Hunk-Resident Evil Hunter Cain-Generator Rex Hunter the Cheetah-Spyro The Dragon Hwoarang-Tekken Hyde-Under Night In Birth Ibuki-Street Fighter Ice Climbers-Ice Climbers Ichigo Kurosaki-Bleach Ike Skin Chrome-Fire Emblem Ilia Amitola-RWBY Indiana Jones-Indiana Jones Infinite-Sonic InklingMale or Female -Splatoon Inuyasha-Inuyasha Invisible Woman-Marvel Ira Gamagoori-Kill La Kill Iroh-Avatar the Last Air Bender Iron Fist-Marvel Iron ManSkin War Machine -Marvel IsaSkin Saix -Kingdom Hearts Isaac Clarke-Deep Space Itsuki-Yu Yu Hakusho Ivy-Soul Caliber Izaya Orihara- Durarara Izayoi -Blazblue Jack Baker- Resident Evil Jack Krauser-Resident Evil Jack Spicer-Xiolin Showdown Jack XX-Tekken/First Jackie Chan-Jackie Chan Adventures Jaco-Dragon Ball Jacqui" Briggs-Mortal Kombat Jade Chan-Jackie Chan Adventures Jaime Lannister-Game of Thrones Jak and Daxter-Jak and Daxter Jake Long-American Dragon Jake Long Jake Muller-Resident Evil James Bond-James Bond Jann Lee-Dead Or Alive Jason Voorhees Skin Michael Myers-Friday The 13th/Halloween Jasper-Steven Universe Jaune Arc-RWBY Jax-Mortal Kombat Jecht-Final Fantasy Jedah-Darkstalkers Jen Gray-Marvel Jerriaya-Naruto Jet Black-Cowboy Beepbop Jigglypuff-Pokemon Jill Valentine-Resident Evil Jimbei-One Piece Jimmy Neutron with Goddard-Jimmy Neutron Jin-Blazblue Jin Kazama-Tekken Jiren-Dragon Ball Joe Musashi- Shinobi John Connor- The Termanaitor John Constantine-DC Johnny Cash-Mortal Kombat Jon Snow-Game of Thrones Jon Talbain-Darkstalkers Jorgen Von Strangle-Fairy Odd Parents Jubei-Blazblue Juggernaut-Marvel Julia ChangSkin Michelle Chang-Tekken Juri-Street Fighter Justimon-Digimon Tamers Kabal-Mortal Kombat KagomeSkin Kikyo- Inuyasha Kaguya Ōtsutsuki-Naruto Kaido-One Piece Kain Highwind-Final Fantasy Kairi-Kingdom Hearts Kakashi Hatake-Naruto Kale-Dragon Ball Kanji-Persona 4 Karai-TMNT 2012 KasumiSkin Phase 4-Dead or Alive Kat-Gravity Rush Katara-Avatar the Last Airbender Katarina Alves-Tekken Kazuma Kuwabara-Yu Yu Hakusho Kazumi Mishima-Tekken Kazuya Mishima-Tekken Kefka Palazzo Final Fantasy Ken-Street Fighter Kenpachi Zaraki-Bleach Kenshi-Mortal Kombat Kevin E Leven-Ben 10 Khal Drogo with Daenerys Targaryen-Game of Thrones Kid BuuSkin Super Buu-Dragon Ball Kilik-Soul Calibur Killer B-Naruto Killer Croc-DC Killer Frost-DC Killmonger-Marvel Kim Possible-Kim Possible Kimiko Tohomiko -Xiolin Showdown KingSkin Armor King-Tekken King Dedede-Kirby King K Rool-Donkey Kong King Mickey-Kingdom Hearts King Sombra -My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Kirby-Kirby Kisuke Urahara-Bleach KitanaSkin Jade-Mortal Kombat Knuckles-Sonic Koko Shuzen-Rosario + Vampire Kokoro-Dead Or Alive Kolin-Street Fighter Konohamaru Sarutobi-Naruto Kotal Kahn-Mortal Kombat Kraang-TMNT 2012 Kratos-God of War Krillin-Dragon Ball Kuja-Final Fantasy KumaSkin Panda -Tekken Kung Jin-Mortal Kombat Kung Lao-Mortal Kombat Kurama - Yu Yu Hakusho Kurumu Kurono-Rosario + Vampire Labrys -Persona 4 Laguna Loire -Final Fantasy Lapis-Steven Universe Lara Croft- Tome Raider Lars Alexandersson-Tekken Laura-Street Fighter Lea-Kingdom Hearts Leatherface-Texius Chainsaw Massacore Lee Chaolan-Tekken Legolas-Lord of the Ring Leifang -Dead or Alive Leo Kliesen-Tekken Leomon-Digimon Tamers Leon -Dead or Alive Leon Scott Kennedy-Resident Evil Leonardo-TMNT 2012 Lex Luthor-DC Lie Ren-RWBY Lightning-Final Fantasy Lili De Rochefort-Tekken Lin Beifong -Avatar the Legend of Korra Ling Leung-Legend of the Dragon Ling Xiaoyu-Tekken Link-The Legend of Zelda Linne- Under Night In Birth Liquid Snake-Metal Gear Lisa Hamilton-Dead Or Alive Little Mac- Punch Out Liu Kang- Mortal Kombat Lobo-DC Locke Cole -Final Fantasy Lok Lambert-Huntik Loki-Marvel Lord Raptor-Darkstalkers Lord Tirek-My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Lord Voldemort-Harry Potter Lucario-Pokemon Lucas-Earthbound Lucia- Devil May Cry Lucky Chloe-Tekken Luigi-Super Mario Luke Cage-Marvel Luke Skywalker -Star Wars Luong Lao Shi-American Dragon Jake Long Lust-Fullmetal Alchameist M-Bison-Street Fighter M.O.D.O.C.K-Marvel MR Krabs-Spongebob Square Pants Ma Vreedle-Ben 10 Madara Uchiha-Naruto Magnes-Kid Icarus Magneto-Marvel Majin Buu-Dragon Ball Mako-Avatar the Legend of Korra Mako Mankanshoku -Kill La Kill Makoto-Blazblue Maleficent-Kingdom Hearts Malware-Ben 10 Man Thing-Marvel Marco Diaz-Star VS The Forces of Evil Marluxia- Kingdom Hearts Marie Rose-Dead or Alive Mario Skin DR Mario,Paper Mario-Super Mario Marionette -Darkstalkers Marshall LawSkin Forest Law-Tekken Marth Skin Lucina -Fire Emblem Martian Manhunter Skin Miss Martian -DC Mai -Blazblue Master Roshi Skin Jackie Chun-Dragon Ball Master XehanortSkin Young Xehanort-Kingdom Hearts Maxi-Soul Calibur Mayuri Kurotsuchi -Bleach Merkava - Under Night In Birth Mega Man-Megaman Megagargomon-Digimon Tamers Megaman X-Megaman Menat-Street Fighter Merged ZamasuSkinsNon Merged Zamasu -Dragon Ball Meta Knight Skin Galaxia Knight-Kirby Mettaton with Alphys-Undertale Mewtwo-Pokemon Michelangelo-TMNT 2012 Mika- Under Night In Birth Mike Haggar -Final Fight Mila -Dead Or Alive Millena-Mortal Kombat Miria- Claymore Miroku The Monk-Inuyasha Miss Heinous / Meteora Butterfly-Star VS The Forces of Evil Mitsuki-Nartp Mitsuru -Persona 4 Mitsurugi-Soul Calibur Mizore Shirayuki-Rosario + Vampire Moka Akashiya-Rosario + Vampire Momiji-Dead Or Alive Monkey D. Luffy-One Piece Monkey Fist -Kim Possible Morrigan Aensland Skin Lilith-Darkstalkers Mr Fantastic Skin The Maker -Marvel Mr Game and Watch-Game and Watch Mundus-Devil May Cry Nami -One Piece Namor -Marvel Naoto -Persona Nappa-Dragon Ball Naraku-Inuyasha Nariko-Hevely Sword Naruto Uzumaki Skin Minato Namikaze-Naruto Nathan Drake-Uncharted Necalli-Street Fighter Ned Stark- Game Of Thrones Nella-Sly Cooper Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck-Bleach Nemesis T Type -Resident Evil Nero-Devil May Cry Ness-Earthbound NiGHTSSkin Reala- NIGHTS Nico Robin-One Peice Nightmare-Soul Calibur Nightwing-DC Nightwolf-Mortal Kombat Nina Williams-Tekken Nine The Phantom-Blazblue NoFace-Genarator Rex Noctis Lucis Caelum-Final Fantasy Noel-Blaze Blue Nonon Jakuzure -Kill La Kill Noob Saibot-Mortal Kombat Nora Valkyrie-RWBY Nu-13-BlazBlue Nui Harime-Kill La Kill Nyotengu-Dead Or Alive Obito-Naruto Ogre-Tekken Olcadan-Soul Calibur Old George-Ben 10 Olimar Skin Alph-Pikmin Omega Shenron-Dragon Ball OmiSkin Ping Pong -Xiolin Showdown Onaga-Mortal Kombat Onion Knight-Final Fantasy Orie-Under Knight In Birth Orihime Inoue-Bleach Orochimaru-Naruto Oroku Saki/Shredder-TMNT 2012 Oscar Pine/Ospin-RWBY Pac-Man Skin Ms Pacman -Pacman Pain -Naruto Palutena Skin Medusa -Kid Icarus Panda King-Sly Cooper Panilipe-Sly Cooper Papyrus-Undertale Paradot-Steven Universe Parappa-Parappa the Rappa Patrick-SpongeBob SquarePants Paul Phoenix-Tekken PeachSkin Dasiy - Super Mario Pearl -Steven Universe Penny-RWBY Pennywise-IT Perfect Cell-Dragon Ball Pete -Murder Princess Pete -Kingdom Hearts Piccolo Skin King Piccolo-Dragon Ball Pikachu Male or Female Pinkie Pie-My Little Poney Freindship is Magic Pit Skin Dark Pit-Kid Icarus Plankton-Spongebob SquarePants Plastic Man-DC Platinum-Blazblue Poison-Final Fight/Street Fighter Poison Ivy-DC Pokemon TrainerMale or Female -Pokemon Portgas D. Ace-One Piece Prediatar-Prediatar Pride-Fullmetal Alchemest Prince Kaito aka The Dark Knight-Murder Princess Prince Zuko-Avatar The Last Air Bender Princess Cadance-My Little Pony Freindship is Magic Princess Celestia -My Little Pony Freindship is Magic Princess LunaSkin Nightmare Moon -My Little Pony Freindship is Magic Priscilla-Claymore Prishe-Final Fantasy Protoman -Megaman Pyron-Darkstalkers Pyrrha Nikos-RWBY Q-Bee-Darkstalkers Qrow Branwen-RWBY Quan Chi-Mortal Kombat Queen Chrysalis-My Little Poney Frindship is Magic Quick Speed Sam-Metal Gear Quicksilver -Marvel Qurestion-DC R-Mika-Street Fighter Rachel -Dead Or Alive Rachel Alucard-Blazblue Raditz-Dragon Ball Ragna-Blazblue Ragyo Kiryuin-Kill La Kill Raiden -Mortal Kombat Raiden -Metal Gear Raimundo Pedrosa-Xiolin Showdown Rainbow Dash-My Little Pony Frindship is Magic Raizen-Yu Yu Hakusho Ra's Al Ghul-DC Ramsay Bolton-Game of Thrones Ramza Beoulve-Final Fantasy Raphael -Soul Calibur Raphael -TMNT 2012 Rarity-My Little Pony Frindship is Magic Rasheed-Street Fighter Rassimov-Huntik Ratchet & Clank-Ratchet & Clank Raven Branwen-RWBY Raven -Gravity Rush RavenSkin Trigon Raven -DC Raven-Tekken Red Hood-DC Red Robin Drake -DC Red Skull-Marvel Red Tornado-DC Renji Abarai-Bleach Reptile-Mortal Kombat Rex Salazar-Genarator Rex Ridley-Metriod Rig-Dead or Alive Raki-Claymore Riku-Kingdom Hearts Rikuo-Darkstalkers Rinoa Heartilly-Final Fantasy Rip Hunter-DC Ripto-Spyro Riza Hawkeye-Fullmetal Alchemist Relius Clover -Blazblue R.O.B-R.O.B Robb Stark-Game of Thrones Robin Wayne -DC Robin Male or Female -Super Smash Bros Rock Lee Skin Might Guy -Naruto Rocket Racoon and Groot-Marvel Rocksteady-TMNT 2012 Ron Stoppable-Kim Possible Ron Weasley-Harry Potter Roodge-Sonic Rook Blonko-Ben 10 Roronoa Zoro-One Piece Rosalina and Luma-Super Mario Bros Rose-Street Fighter Rose/Huntsgirl-American Dragon Jake Long Rouge-Marvel Roxas-Kingdom Hearts Roy-Fire Emblem Roy Mustang-Fullmetal Alchemist Ruby RoseSkin Summer Rose -RWBY Ruby Tojo-Darkstalkers Rufus-Street Fighter Rukia Kuchiki -Bleach Ryo Hazuki-Shenmue Ryu Skin Evil Ryu-Street Fighter Ryu Hayabusa-Dead Or Alive Ryuko Matoi and Senketsu-Kill La Kill SSJ4 Gogeta-Dragon Ball Sabertooth-Marvel Sabo-One Piece Sackboy-Little Big Planet Sagat-Street Fighter Sakura-Street Fighter Sakura Haruno-Naruto Sakuyamon-Digimon Tamers Salem-RWBY Sam Manson-Danny Phantom Samurai Jack Skin Mad Jack -Samurai Jack Samus Aran Skin Dark Samus-Metriod Sandor "The Hound" Clegane-Game of Thrones Sandy Cheeks-SpongeBob Squarepants Sango-Inuyasha Sans-Undertale Sarada Uchiha-Naruto Sarah Connor-Terminator Sarah Fanon-Final Fantasy Saruman-Lord Of the Ring Sasquatch-Darkstalkers Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto Satsuki Kiryuin-Kill La Kill Sauron-Lord of The Ring Scarecrow-DC Scarlet Witch-Marvel Scorpion-Mortal Kombat Sektor-Mortal Kombat Sentinel-Marvel Sephiroth-Final Fantasy Seras Victoria-Hellsing Sergei Dragunov-Tekken Sesshomaru-Inuyasha Sgt Byrd-Spyro Shadow -Darkstalkers - Shadow -Sonic Shaheen-Tekken Shang Tsung Young or Old-Mortal Kombat Shanks-One Peice Shantotto-Final Fantasy Shao Kahn-Mortal Kombat Shazam Skin Black Adam-DC She Hulk-Marvel Sheeva-Mortal Kombat Shego-Kim Possible Sheila-Spyro Shendu-Jackie Chan Adventures Sherry Birkin-Resident Evil Shining Armor-My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Shinnok-Mortal Kombat Shinobu Sensui -Yu Yu Hakusho Shizuo Heiwajima-Durarara Shulk-Xenoblade Cronicals Siegfried-Soul Calibar SilkSkin Spider-Gwen - Marvel Silver-Sonic Silver Surfer-Marvel Simon Belmont Skin Richter Belmont -Castlevania Sindel-Mortal Kombat Sinistro-DC Sir Crocodile-One Peice Sir Daniel Fortesque -MediEvil Sloth-Fullmetal Alchamest Sly Cooper-Sly Cooper Smoke-Mortal Kombat Solid Snake-Metal Gear Snow Villas-Final Fantasy Sokka-Avatar the Last Air Bender Sonic Skin Metal Sonic-Sonic Sonya Blade-Mortal Kombat Soos Ramirez-Gravity Falls Sophie Casterwill-Huntik Sophitia-Soul Calibur Sora-Kingdom Hearts Spector-DC Spencer the White Monkey-Ape Escape Spider-Man Skins Miles Morales,Spiderman 2099,Surpprior Spiderman,Scarlett Spider Ben,Scarlett Spider Kain Spike-TMNT 2012 Spike Spiegel-Cowboy Beebop Splinter-TMNT 2012 Spongebob-SpongeBob SqaurePants Spyro The Dragon Skin Cinder-Spyro The Dragon Squall Leonhart-Final Fantasy Squidward-SpongBob SquarePants Stanford Pines-Gravity Falls Stannis Baratheon-Game of Thrones Star ButterflySkin Moon Butterfly -Star VS the Forces of Evil Star Lord-Marvel Starfire Skin Blackfire-DC Starlight Glimmer Steve Fox-Tekken Steven Universe-Steven Universe Stevonnie-Steven Universe Storm-Marvel Sub-Zero-Mortal Kombat Sun Wukong-RWBY Sunset Shimmer-My Little Pony Frienship is Magic Super Skrull-Marvel Supergirl Skin Power Girl-DC Superman Skins Bizarro,Superman Prime,Genaral Zod and Superboy-DC Swamp Thing-DC Sweet Tooth-Twisted Metal Sōsuke Aizen-Bleach T-1000-Terminator Tager-Blazblue Tails-Sonic Takeda Takahashi-Mortal Kombat Taki-Soul Calibur Taokaka-Blazblue Talim-Soul Calibur Tanya-Mortal Kombat Tarakudo-Jackie Chan Adventures Taskmaster-Marvel Team 10 and Ino-Naruto Team Chaotix and Charmy -Sonic Tengu Tenzin -Avatar The Legend of Korra Terminator-Terminator TerraSkin Terra-Xehanort -Kingdom Hearts Terra Branford-Final Fantasy Thanos-Marvel The Atom-DC The Beast-Infamus The Betrayer-Huntik The Boss-Metal Gear The Bride Beatrix Kiddo-Kill Bill The Dark Dragon-American Dragon Jake Long The Emperor-Final Fantasy The Emperor of the Darkest Ying-Legend of The Dragon The Fire Lord-Avatar the Last Airbender The Flash Skin Reverse Flash-DC The Joker-DC The Lizard-Marvel The Murray-Sly Cooper The Punisher-Marvel The Scotsman-Samurai Jack The Sorceress-Spyro The Thing-Marvel Thor Skin Jane Foster-Marvel Tidus-Final Fantasy Tien-Dragon Ball Tifa-Final Fantasy Timmy Turner with Cosmo,Wanda and Poof Skin Anti Timmy with Anti Cosmo,Anti Wanda and Foop -Fairy Odd Parents Tina Armstrong-Dead Or Alive Tira-Soul Calibur Toffee-Star Vs the Forces of Evil Tohru-Jackie Chan Adventures Tony Tony Chopper-One Piece Toph Beifong -Avatar The Last Air Bender Toriel-Undertale Toro Inoue-Doko Demo Issyo Trafalgar Law-One Piece Trish-Devil May Cry Tsukune Aono-Rosario + Vampire Tsunade-Naruto Twilight Sparkle with Spike-My Little Pony Frienship is Magic Tyrian Callows-RWBY Tywin Lannister-Game of Thrones Tōshirō Hitsugaya-Bleach Ulala Skin Pudding-Space Channel 5 Ulquiorra Cifer-Bleach Ultimecia-Final Fantasy UltronSkin Jocasta-Marvel Uncle Chan -Jackie Chan Adventures Undyne-Undertale Urain-Street Fighter Uryū Ishida-Bleach Usopp-One Piece Uzu Sanageyama-Kill La Kill Vaan- Final Fantasy Vaatu-Avatar The Legend of Korra Van Hohenheim-Fullmetal Alchemist Van Kleiss-Genarator Rex Vandal Savage-DC Vanitas-Kingdom Hearts Vatista-Under night Inbirth Vayne Carudas Solidor- Final Fantasy Valkenhayn R. Hellsing -Blazblue Vega-Street Fighter Vegeta Skin King Vegeta -Dragon Ball Vegito Blue-Dragon Ball Ventus -Kingdom Hearts Venom-Marvel Vergil-Devil May Cry Vexen-DC Vicious- Cowboy Beebop Victor-Darkstalkers Vilgax-Ben 10 Villiger-Animal Crossing Vinsmoke Sanji-One Peice Viper-Jackie Chan Adventures Viredi-Kid Icarus Vision-Marvel Vlad Plasmius-Danny Phantom Voldo-Soul Calibur Vyse-Skies of Arcadia Waldstein-Under Night In birth Wagner-Under Night In Birth Walter C. Dornez-Hellsing Waluigi-Super Mario Wario-Super Mario Warrior of Light-Final Fantasy Weiss SchneeSkin Winter Schnee -RWBY Wendy Corduroy-Gravity Falls Whis Skin Vados-Dragon Ball White Knight -Genarator Rex Wii Fit TrainerMale or Female -Wii Fit Wildcat-DC Winter Soldier-Marvel Wolf-Star Fox Wolverine-Marvel Wonder Woman-DC Wonder Girl Skin Donna Troy- DC Wrath/King Bradley-Fullmetal Alchemist Wuya-Xiolin Showdown X-23Skin Honey Badger- Marvel Xemnas-Kingdom Hearts Xenomorph-Alien Xianghua-Soul Calibur Xigbar-Kingdom Hearts Xion-Kingdom Hearts Y'shtola Rhul -Final Fantasy Yamcha-Dragon Ball Yang Xiao Long-RWBY Yasutora "Chad" Sado-Bleach Yhwach-Bleach Yoda-Star Wars Yomi-Yu Yu Hakusho Yoruichi Shihōin-Bleach Yoshi-Super Mario Yoshimitsu -Tekken/Soul Calibur Yosuke-Persona 4 Younger Toguro-Yu Yu Hakusho Yu-Persona 4 Yukari Sendo-Rosario + Vampire Yūki Terumi - Blazblue Yukiko-Persona 4 Yuna-Final Fantasy Yusuke Urameshi-Yu Yu Hakusho Yuzuriha-Under Night In Birth Zack-Dead or Alive Zafina-Tekken Zaheer-Avatar the Legend of Korra Zangeth-Street Fighter Zeku-Street Fighter Zelda-Legend of Zelda Zero-Mega Man Zeus-God Of War Zhalia Moon-Huntik Zidane Tribal-Final Fantasy Zobio and Zobiko-The House of the Dead Zorroc-MediEvil the Huntsman-American Dragon Jake Long “Li'l" Gideon Gleeful-Gravity Falls Stages Marvel Shield Hellacarreror Wakanda X-Men Manor Stark Industries Titan Darley Buggel Gamma Test sight Asgard Genosha Realm of Death Castle Von Doom The Baxter Building rooftops DC Arkham Asylum Fortress of Solitude/Phantom Zone Oa Atlantis War The Speed Force Lex Corp Themyscira Atom World Starlabs Wayne Enterprises The Justice League Watchtower Warworld Street Fighter Temple to Surpass New Shadaloo Base Hibouken academy Peaceful Woods Rage Volcano Darkstalkers Succubes Woods The Majigen Parimed of Justice Armored Army strike Castle Belial Tekken Sunny Pillars Tikokino Street Lair of the Devil Gene Sunrise hill The end of the Bloodline Soul Calibur The Callosum of the Swords Castle of Vampires Nightmare aftermath The Union Wall Peaceful Streams Dead Or Alive Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan Mist HQ Snake Felled Jungle Dead or Alive tournament Little tokyo streets Avatar Fire Nation Earth Kingdom Ba Sing Sa Water Tribe The Cave of two Lovers Dark Avatars last stand The Spirit World Digimon Tamers Digital World Hypnose Inside the D-Reaper Baseball yard IceDevimon’s Ice Prison Dissidia Old Chaos Shrine Pandaemonium World of Darkness Lunar Subterrane The Rift Kefka's Tower Planet's Core Ultimecia's Castle Crystal World Dream's End Crystal Tower Phantom Train M.S. Prima Vista Empyreal Paradox Sky Fortress Bahamut Orphan's Cradle Corneliqa The Floating Continent Interdimensional Rift - Top Floor Narshe Outskirts Midgar The Promised Meadow Alexandria Besaid Island Stellar Fulcrum Royal City of Rabanastre Eden Porta Decumana Orbonne Monastery Akademeia's Fountain Courtyard Kingdom Hearts Destiny Islands End of the World Keyblade Graveyard Mirage Arena Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion The World That Never Was Traverse Town Twilight Town The Realm of Darkness The World of Departure Sora’s heart The Lines in between can travel to any random Kingdom Hearts Disney world Kingdom Hearts Mortal Kombat The Arena of Punishment The Neverworld The Shrine of the Elder Gods Dark Cove Kotal Kahn's Throne Super Smash Bros Battlefield Final Destination Great Plateau Moray Towers New Donk City Dreamland Hyrule Castle Saffron City Yoshi's Island Big Blue Brinstar Corneria Fourside Great Bay Green Greens Jungle Japes Kongo Jungle Mushroom Kingdom II Onett Pokémon Stadium’s Princess Peach's Castle Hyrule Temple Venom Yoshi's Story 75m Bridge of Eldin Castle Siege Distant Planet l Frigate Orpheon Green Hill Zone Halberd Luigi's Mansion Lylat Cruise Mushroomy Kingdom New Pork City Norfair Mario Circuit Port Town Aero Dive l Shadow Moses Island Skyworld Smashville Spear Pillar Summit WarioWare, Inc. Yoshi's Island Boxing Ring Duck Hunt Gaur Plain Super Mario Maker Suzaku Castle Umbra Clock Tower Wily Castle 3D Land Arena Ferox Balloon Fight Find Mii Gerudo Valley Living Room Magicant Prism Tower Reset Bomb Forest Spirit Train Tomodachi Life Tortimer Island Unova Pokémon League Coliseum Garden of Hope Kalos Pokémon League Mario Circuit 2 Mario Galaxy Mushroom Kingdom U Pac-Land Palutena's Temple Pilotwings Skyloft The Great Cave Offensive Town and City Wii Fit Studio Wrecking Crew Wuhu Island Playstation All Stars Alden's Tower Black Rock Stadium Columbia Dojo! Dreamscape Fearless Franzea Graveyard Hades Invasion Metropolis Paris San Francisco Sandover Village Stowaways Time Station Artisans Neo Cortex Base RWBY Beacon Academy or after Grim Invasion Atlas Academy Kuroyuri Mistal Menagerie MLPFIM Ponyville Canterlot Everfree Forest Discord World Cloudsdale Rockville Kill La Kill Honnōji Academy Revocs Corporation Nudist Beach Ben 10 Bellwood Null Void Plumber Base Mt Rushmore Undertown Primus Daigon World Forge of Creation Galven Prime Vilgaxia Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament Demon World Kekkai Barrier Demon City Demon Tournament Claymore Alfons "Teo," village Yoma nest Clare/Teresa vs Priscilla final showdown stage The Destoryer Steven Universe Crystal Temple Gem Homeworld Kindergarten Pink Diamond's Zoo The Barn Jungle Moon Rose's Room Game of Thrones The Iron Throne Beyond the Wall Kings Landing Winterfell The Targaryen Army Ships Casterly Rock Red Harber Lord of the Rings Mordor The Two Towers Wells of Varda The Shire Isengard Mines of Moria Fangorn forest Helm's Deep Harry Potter Hogwarts The forbidden Forest The Chamber of the stone Quidditch World Cup Campsite Voldemort's Lair The Order of the Phoenix Diagon alley Hogwarts Train Huntik Huntik Foundation Council Base The Spirit World Golems attic Sutos Island‎ The Professor's castle Legend of the Dragon Temple of Double Golden Dragons Lair of the Emperor of Darkest Yin Dragon Ball Planet Namek World Tournament Stage Other World Cell Games Arena Satan City Future Trunks Timeline King Kai's Planet Snake Way Capsule Corp Tournament of Power Durarara Ikebukuro Star vs the Forces of Evil Mewni St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses Realm of Magic Crystal Dimension Underworld Butterfly Castle Underworld Gravity Falls Mystery Shack Nightmare Realm Weirdmageddon Gravity Falls Forest Future City Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Temple Chase's Lair Wuya's Palace Land of Nowhere Inside Evil Dojo Jackie Chan Adventures Section 13 Shadow Realm Uncle's Rare Finds Shendu's Palace Netherworld Moose World Murder Princess Castle Forland Teoria Spongebob Bikini Bottom go inside the Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket Rock Bottom Spongebob's House The Flying Dutchman's shipyard Atlantis Sea Needle Jellyfish Field Glove World The Mermalair Danny Phantom Amity Park Ghost Zone Walkers Prison Vlad Masters' mansion Fairly Odd Parents Dimmsdale Fairy World Yugopotamia Unwish Island The Big Wand Jimmy Neutron Retroville Jimmy's Lab Kim Possible Middleton Possible house Middleton High School Bueno Nacho The Future James Bond Westminster Bridge Spy Secret Service Indiana Jones The Temple of Doom The Chalice Realm The Arc ship Star wars Death Star Tatooine Jedi Training Camp Monster arena Nightmare on Elms Street Elms Street Your Dreams Friday the 13th Camp Crystal Lake Texas Chainsaw Massacre Buterchouse IT The Swers Kill Bill Bills asstacte Alien Abandon Space Station Predator Hunter’s Jungle Generator Rex Providence headquarters Van Kleiss' castle The Evo Jar EVO power plant American Dragon Fairy Tail Town Fillmore Feast The Dark Dragon Timple The Huntsclan Hellsing Burning London Alucard London Devil May Cry Devil May Cry Shop Demon World Leviathan Sonic the Hedgehog /sega Green Hill Chemical Plant Sky Sanctuary Speed Highway City Escape Seaside Hill Crisis City Rooftop Run Planet Wisp Perfect Chaos Space Colony Ark The Lost Hex Infinite Stage Icicle Valley Carnival Town Tokyo-To Curien Mansion Treetops BlazBlue Cross Tag Unite Adventus Blockaded District Cathedral -Silent- Hanging Gardens Kagutsuchi Port Lakeside Port Magisters City -ISHANA- Rail Station Last Train -Rail Station- Monorail Snow Town Forbidden Gate -Altar- Cross Field Entrance Junes Food Court School Gate Ring Sleeping Fountain Plaza Riverside Space Town Center - Crossing Central Station Resident Evil Raccoon City Spencer Mansion The Village Umbrella Headquarters Neo Umbrella submarine The Bakers House Bleach Kagamino City Soul Society Hueco Mundo One Piece Dressrosa Alabasta Skypiea Drum Kingdom Thousand Sunny Marineford Fishman Island Banaro Island Cake Island Naruto Konohagakure The Ten Tails The Hokage's Mansion The Moon Chūnin Exams Alternate Dimension Kaguya’s world TMNT 2012 The Sewer Lair Dimension X Shredder's Hideout Kraang Communication Center Rosario and Vampire Yōkai Academy Fairy Tale Land of the Yuki-Onna Fullmetal Alchemist Rockbell Automail The Gate of Alchemy Baschool Asbec Fort Briggs Central City Cowboy Bebop the Bebop Red Dragon headquarters Inuyasha The Human World Castle of Princess Tsuyu Inuyasha Forest Border of the Afterlife Chokyūkai's palace Hakushin's tomb Wolf demon tribe graveyard Undertale Toriel's home Snowdin Waterfall Hotland Asgore’s home Hopes and Dreams Samurai Jack The Pit of Hate Future City Temple Ruins Asura's Wrath A Life well Lived Gameplay The Gameplay in this game is split into three diffrent Style of Fighting MVC style witch is a classic arcade style of one on one,two on two or three on three were you have to knock out the opponents . SBB style were you have to knock your foes off the stage and Finaly D Mode witch unlike the other two is a 3d style fight like Dissida gameplay elliments. Modes Fight * Battle Mode Between a MVC,SSB or D stlyle and how many Players or CPU's your up agienst * Tournament Modeoff in a Tournament with up to 64 players can play * Story Mode -Hate itself throw the many episodes of the storymode to try to find out what it is truly about * Arcade your way from the prologues to your Rivals to your endings to unlock the latter * Custom Fight your match to anyway you see fit * Mission modeall the set missions in the game * Online Battle on the World to prove you are number 1 Extra * Trainning Makes Perfect train to your hearts content * Gally at diffrent stuff like Cutscenes,trophys,Minigames ex * Settings like changing things up then select this option to change the difficulty * Createa Fighter,Create a Stage and allot more for you to spreed your imagiantaion * Bulma's Data from Dragon Ball well tell diffrent Info on each of the many fighters and bosses in the game * Soundtrackthe Many songs in the game Blueprint * SoundtrackSoon * Story Mode Soon * Character Battle Intractions Soon * Character Tag Interactions Soon * Arcade Soon * Boss Rush Soon * Palutena's Guidence Soon * Snakes Codecs Soon * Bulma's Data Soon * Franchase Time Placement soon * Universal Counterparts Soon * Gally Soon Trivia * This Game while not being cannon acts as a Sequal to Blazblue Cross Tag Battle,Street Fighter X Tekken,Dragon Ball Fighterz,Dissidia Final Fantasy,Super Smash Bros Ultimant,Nicktoons Globs of Doom,Ben 10 X Genarator Rex,Freddy VS Jason,Injusticeset in the Injustice World,The Asura Lost Episodes DLC and Mortal Kombat Armegedon in the Origanal Timeline as characters in the crossover have met and make refferences to the events of the Games.Category:Video Games Category:Games